Сатору Вакабаяси
|возраст = 14 лет |рост = 4'11 |вес = 110 фунтов |дата_рождения = 6 Ноября |роль = Ученик средней школы (Liar Liar) Идол (Кровавый идол Вакабаяси-кун!) |отношения = Неназванная мама Вакаброясиhttps://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/129150649975 |ориентация = Пансексуалhttps://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/128651408247 }} Сатору Вакабаяси (若林　さとる Satoru Wakabayashi) — второстепенный персонаж Liar Liar, главный герой Blood Idol Wakabayashi-kun, и также упоминается в Liar Liar 2: Pants on Fire. В Liar Liar 2 Demo, он использует Юкари для создания Юкабаяси. Он изображен в виде мальчика с бледной кожей, белыми короткими волосами и серыми глазами. Внешность Сатору изображен в виде мальчика с бледной кожей, белыми короткими волосами, серыми глазами и родинкой на нижней левой стороне губ. На нем типичная японская школьная форма, но розовая, и верхняя пуговица расстегнута. Личность Сатору очень доволен собой и называет себя "звездой Театрального клуба". Он драматичен и любит внимание, и утверждает, что он отлично поет и танцует в Кровавый идол Вакабаяси. Он любит комплименты, считает себя милым и обладает мальчишеским обаянием. В то же время у Сатору также имеет склонность к преследованию, поскольку он настигает Михо и не боится убивать людей, чтобы добраться до неё. Предыстория Не очень много известно о Сатору до событий Liar Liar. Тем не менее, он преследует Михо и фотографирует её, оставляет подарки и записки в её шкафчике, даже следует за ней до её дома и звонит Михо 16 раз в день. Он учился в средней школе Коросу-Хито. Его семья очень красива (или, по крайней мере, считается красивой во Вселенной), когда Сатору сравнивает себя с ними, у него появляется немного комплекс, потому что в он средний семье. Его семья очень любящая и ласковая по отношению к нему. Это загадка, почему он ведёт себя, как дерьмо. Отношения Михо Сонода Сатору преследует Михо, оставляя подарки, записки и держит её фотографии в своём шкафчике. В конце "Кошмара Кровавой Лихорадки" он убил Юкари, потому что она стояла на пути их отношений. Михо, однако, считает Сатору подонком и не отвечает ему взаимностью. Юкари Минамида В Liar Liar Юкари — просто препятствие для Сатору и его отношений с Михо. В Liar Liar 2 Demo он использует Юкари, подстригая их волосы, и показывая, что хочет стать идолом. В концовке "Не Ищите Его/Её" показано, что Юкабаяси всё ещё ищет Минами, Акиру и Тору. Тору Куникуда В Liar Liar 2 Demo Сатору ошибается, считая, что Тору влюблён в него. В конце "Билета к Славе!", Тору помогает Сатору достичь славы в обмен на помощь Минами, но он сосредоточился только на том, чтобы Сатору стал звездой. Факты * Его любимый школьный предмет — физкультура. * Группа крови AB положительная. * Вакабаяси — экстраверт. * Возможно изначально Вакабаяси должен был выжить, т.к. по интернету уже давно ходят его спрайты с потерянным глазом и формой учеников из LL2.http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/rinpana/images/38961307/title/roast-photo * По мнению создателя игры, Вакабаяси был бы идеальной парой для Акиры. * Вакабаяси - мазохист, что подтверждает большое количество официальных артов на эту тему, а также официальная про это таблица.https://pp.userapi.com/c622316/v622316608/155e5/WOXwCmwcK2E.jpg * Неизвестно почему Вакабаяси вырос таким какой он есть, т.к. по словам автора его семья очень прекрасна своими манерами и характером, а также своей заботой о нём. Цитата tokimekiwari: "His family is very loving and affectionate with him. It's a mystery why he's such a ----ing ----."https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/128861572215 * Семья Вакабаяси волновалась о его исчезновении недолго, т.к. он всё время находится вне дома и чем-то занимается. Они скорее всего считают, что он убежал с какой-то девушкой из дома и вернётся к ним через какое-то время.https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/130217008247 * Вакабаяси очень редко приводит своих подруг домой, т.к. не хочет чтобы их видела его семья, ведь они, как он считает, "потрясают".https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/126361613431 * Tokimekiwaru (создательница игры) обожает Вакабаяси и рисует NSFW, а также кучу странных артов с ним, но не публикует их в сеть.https://ask.fm/tokimekiwaku/answers/128377011319 * Оригинальным названием темы Вакабаяси является "Carmen Habanera", спетая Марией Каллас.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EseMHr6VEM0 Примечания Навигация en:Satoru Wakabayashi Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужские персонажи Категория:Мертвые Категория:Скорпионы Категория:Персонажи Liar Liar Категория:Персонажи Кровавый идол Вакабаяси-кун!